


[vid] This Year

by hexenmeister



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Everyone Is Cathy, Fanvids, Friendship is Magic, Gay Survival, Gen, M/M, Power Piano, Recovery, Stubbornly Refusing To Die, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: Elton's gonna make it through this year if it kills him.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin, Elton John/John Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	[vid] This Year

[Rocketman • This Year](https://vimeo.com/375364220) from [hexenmeister](https://vimeo.com/hexenmeister) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Music: This Year by The Mountain Goats

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching!
> 
> the vid's posted [ here ](https://hexenmeisterer.tumblr.com/post/189276536844/rocketman-this-year-eltons-gonna-make-it) on tumblr.


End file.
